


In Charge

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Husband!Barry, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Surgeon!Reader, orgasm quota ;), request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Anon Request: Can you do a Barry fluff n smut where the reader is his wife and she’s a surgeon and is really tough on the interns (because these are people’s lives there is no time for mistakes) and Barry goes to visit her and thinks it’s “sexy” how dominant she is so when she gets home Barry wants her to know…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going on the record now. I know nothing of hospitals and doctors and surgeons. My knowledge is completely based off of House and Scrubs…LOL also this fic has been like the bane of my existence for the last month or two. It took me that long to write it! That’s why I had Britt and Sas read it cuz I was on the edge of hating the whole thing. I hope it’s good though. Hope ya’ll like it! Feedback is appreciated in the form of likes, reblogs, and “OMG” asks hahaha.
> 
> Warnings: ER situation and mention of wounds and medical stuff, light dom/sub. (You know the kind like bossing each other around and taking control and such…this is the first time I’ve written anything remotely d/s so take it easy on me /.\\)

Barry doesn’t visit you often at work. You don’t take offense to it though. You’re too busy to even take a full lunch break, much less take his lack of visits personal. It comes with the territory as the chief surgeon at Central City Hospital.

When you’re not in surgery, you’re overseeing a group of promising interns, or “residents.” However, no matter their skills or their class standings in med school, you have little patience for them and their mistakes. Luckily, you have a team of nurses, surgeons and even the attending physicians to keep an eye on your specialized residents, making sure they do what they’re told.

You’re at a patient’s bedside when Barry shows up. 

He takes his time looking around. Barry doesn’t spend much time in hospitals considering his enhanced immune system and the fact that you and Caitlin take care of him at S.T.A.R. Labs. He peers over one of your resident’s shoulders while you direct her and inform the patient about how the surgery is going to go. You use a marker to outline the area for the procedure and a line where the incision will start.

You quiz the resident on what she’ll be doing first and what kind of stitching she’ll need to do when the operation is over. The patient seems uneasy, seeing your resident fumble over her answers. You rest your hand on their shoulder.

“Don’t worry Mr. Stevens. This is a very common and safe procedure. I’m confident in Dr. Green’s abilities and I will be supervising the whole time.” The patient accepts your reassurance before they’re rolled away to the O.R. Dr. Green follows after the patient. You greet your husband with a chaste kiss and a caress at the hair by his temple. “Hi sweetie! How are you?”

“I’m good. I’m supposed to be running an errand for Joe right now so I figured I’d come and see my lovely wife. It’s rare that I get to see you in your element at work.” At the same time that Barry is speaking, another one of your residents across the room is asking for your assistance. You hold up a finger to say you’ll be right there. “You’re so bossy,” Barry chuckles, seeing the stern look on your face. He gestures with a sweep of his hand for you to go over to the resident who needs your advice. Luckily, the patient is dozing and can’t hear you as you inspect the bandage and the part of the patient’s body where the op had taken place.

“Dammit Jimmy!” you hiss under your breath. “Did you wrap this?” The young and still learning doctor nods. “Ugh! It’s wrong. You didn’t need this much gauze. It’s so thick that the wound can’t breathe and it should’ve been changed at least two hours ago. You’re risking an infection. You’re lucky we caught this.”

“Okay so I should…” Jimmy reaches for the a new set of bandages on the bedside tray but your strong and steady fingers wrap around his wrist and he stills instantly.

“No. Stop. I’ll do it myself,” you say, grinding your teeth. “You’re obviously too tired.” You notice the bags under his eyes. “Go take a break,” you sigh. Jimmy leaves and then it’s just you, a sleeping patient, Barry, and an exasperated nurse.

She’s likely tried to tell Jimmy what he was doing wrong and he hadn’t listened to her. Some resident surgeons think they’re better than the seasoned nurse practitioners. You needed to squelch that idea because doctors like you were nothing without the nurses.

“Do you think you were too hard on him?” Barry murmurs as you clean the site of the stitches and bandage it properly.

“Nope. He needs to learn. One mistake can turn into several and that’s not something I will allow when a patient’s well-being is on the line.” Of course Barry understands, but you’re in teaching mode: strict, serious and maybe with a touch of exhaustion. Walking away from that patient with Barry next to you and heading for the break room, you lean into your husband’s side as he wraps one arm around your shoulder.

“I wish your shift was over soon,” Barry laments, kissing the top of your head. You moan, allowing your stiff demeanor to weaken for a moment.

“Me too, but I’ve got two more surgeries on the schedule and that’s not even factoring in my double checking on the residents’ work.”

“I should probably be going soon then,” Barry says, leaning against a wall and taking a hold of both of your hands. “Joe will be expecting his coffee.”

“You went on a coffee run for Joe?” you laugh, the idea of it being outrageous and beneath Barry’s job description. But of course, anything for Detective Joe West and it’s not like Barry passes up the chance for coffee. You’re tempted to request a cup yourself but you don’t want to add time to his errand. You’ll just settle for some cafeteria coffee.

“Nah, he sent me out of a crime scene but I promised him some coffee too,” Barry chuckles. “I just really wanted to see you though. I feel like we haven’t been able to spend a lot of time together lately,” Barry pouts. It’s true too, because when you’re not working, Barry is working–or he’s out doing his duty as The Flash. “Have I mentioned how sexy you look in this coat though?” Barry starts to play with the lapel of your white lab coat. “I’m ready for my check up, Doctor Y/N Allen.” Barry pulls you in and you lean on your tiptoes to press a kiss to Barry’s lips. Your private moment is interrupted by the intercom.

“Paging Dr. Allen. Dr. Allen to the ER.” The code that follows is for a car accident victim. Barry’s familiar with it.

He keeps pace with you as you run down to the ER where already the ER doctors and nurses are doing everything they can. One of your residents is there too, deferring to you for instruction.

The primary ER physician brings you up to speed, informing you of the circumstance of the accident (an intoxicated driver t-boned them) and their assessment of the injuries. He predicts massive internal bleeding from at least two fractured ribs.

You recommend going to surgery right away to attempt to stop the bleeding and assess the damage. Hopefully neither of the fractured ribs have splintered, but you’re not sure. The amount of blood suggests major tissue damage and the wounds are dangerously close to the heart and lungs.

Before you’ve even given full instructions, the nurses and doctors are mobilizing the patient and the IVs for transport to the O.R. As you rush after the gurney with your resident in tow, Barry watches you put them in their place, telling them what their role may or may not be in the O.R. The student pushes back, standing up to you, demanding a more important role in the surgery.

With adrenaline pumping through you, you grip the young and arrogant doctor’s bicep and bring him to a grinding halt before the doors that read “Authorized Personnel Only.”

“Now is _not_ the time to try to prove yourself! You need to remember who is in charge here! I am your superior and I will not have you performing a procedure you are not capable of doing. I will not have you making mistakes because you refused to check your ego while a person’s life hangs in the balance. Now get out of the ER and send me Richards because I need someone by my side who’s got their priorities straight!” you hiss, releasing the resident’s arm with enough force for them to take a step back.

You look over your shoulder before going through the doors to see Barry, lost in all of the chaos. His eyes meet yours easily as he’s been watching you the whole time. He makes a silent gesture that he’ll be leaving now but he give you a thumbs up and you know that he’s wishing you luck.

* * *

The sudden emergency surgery takes almost two hours. The procedure starts out as an urgent one. Once some of the blood has been cleared away, in a very precise and technical manner, you operate to find the various sources of the bleeding. You take the lead and have 2 seasoned surgeons to assist you, rather than Dr. Richards, the resident you’d summoned. Even still, the patient had to be brought back once with defibrillation.

You’re able to stop the bleeding and check the condition of the ribs, and you’re happy to report the organs weren’t damaged. Once they’re closed up, the patient is wheeled away to be cleaned of dried blood and then transferred to a new bed. It’s been reported that their family is already in the waiting room. You send one of the other surgeons to explain the patient’s status to them. The emotional weight of near death experiences and communication with the family member always weighs heavy on you.

You had those two _actually scheduled_ surgeries to do today, as well. By the time you get home, you collapse on the couch, even though your husband is already sprawled out on the furniture. You lay on top of his chest and doze for a good twenty minutes before Barry wakes you up, murmuring that it’s time for bed.

You’re unresponsive at first. He’s just trying to wake you up with tender kisses on your head or a hand patting your back. But instead, you snuggle into him more, finally kicking off your shoes and burying your face in his neck. Barry chuckles and resorts to sitting himself up on the couch, manhandling your body so that you’re cradled in his embrace. He hooks an arm under your knees and wraps one around your back and proceeds to carry you to bed.

He does this with familiarity and ease. It’s not the first time he’s carried you to bed. Barry may be a superhero, but you sometimes work 24 hour shifts and without superpowers, it’s exhausting.

Barry lays you on your large bed and you’re ready to curl up surrounded by pillows but Barry wants you to lay flat. But you still try. You try to scurry up the bed without opening your eyes, holding onto your sleepy state but Barry’s hands wrap around your ankles and pull you back down.

But that’s not before you squeal, grab a pillow and whack him with it. Barry is stunned only for a second.

“M’ tired. I jus’ wanna sleep,” you mumble, going limp so that Barry can manhandle you into laying on your back in the middle of the bed.

“Well you can’t sleep in these clothes,” Barry says.

“You’re jus’ sayin’ that cause’ you wanna see me naked,” you giggle. All the while your eyes have been closed. You don’t know what Barry is going to do next. So you’re surprised when he pinches your toes to removes your socks. His hands slide up your legs to the button on your slacks.

“Well that’s definitely _one_ of my motives…” Barry grins as he undoes your pants and gently coaxes you into lifting your hips to remove them. Barry’s hands run up and down your smooth legs. When they reach your feet, his hands vibrate and, with the right amount of pressure, it turns into a foot massage from Heaven. Barry rubs your sore feet for a few minutes. He earns a relieved moan or two from you. That’s what he’s hoping for.

He drops a kiss on your thigh, on your hips; he even raises your shirt just a little bit to kiss your stomach, right next to your belly button. He starts to unbutton your blouse, crawling up your body.

“Barry…” you start to weakly protest with closed eyes. Of course Barry’s lips on your skin win you over in a heartbeat.

“I’m going to take care of you, Baby,” Barry murmurs, parting the front of your blouse to reveal the bra that matches your thin cotton panties. “You spend all day taking care of other people. Someone has to nurture you, melt all of your stress away. Let me do that for you, Sweetheart,” Barry kisses the dip at the center of your throat, and then kisses along your jaw until your pursed lips meet his.

Your skin is singing at the contact of Barry’s body on top of yours. It’s exhilarating and soothing all at the same time–waking you up but keeping you calm. He pulls his thin t-shirt over his head so that his skin is against yours–your shirt having been fully removed and his fingers working on your bra at the moment.

You waste no time with your own hands, sliding them into Barry’s sweatpants so that you can firmly grasp his butt. You squeeze one of his buttcheeks and he jolts in surprise.

“Ohh–mmm,” Barry chuckles and gives you a messy kiss. Your grip only encourages him to grind against you. A pair of sweatpants and thin panties isn’t much to separate your mound from Barry’s arousal. His cock is hard and eager to please, as are his hands and tongue.

Barry and you lazily make out for about five long minutes. His soft and low vibrating hands roam all over your body, soothing any and all aching muscles. If you moan, it’s because of the massage, though his mouth is determined to elicit and capture every sound.

His tongue slides over yours. He sucks on your bottom lip and nips at your upper lip. And then his mouth wanders to your throat–where he’s careful not to give you a visible hickey. His lips drag in a straight line down between your bare breasts. Barry’s vibrating fingers pinching your nipples is so shocking that it’s a wake up call.

You gasp right before his lips capture your breast and his tongue is swirling around your peaked nipple. His breath is cool on your moist skin as he whispers praise for you and your body.

He grinds his hips against you a few more times before moving to the side enough so that his fingers can work their magic. Being a surgeon, you and Barry are constantly trying to convince the other who is better with their hands. Every time you think you might’ve won with a perfect handjob, Barry beats you with a simple flick of the vibrating finger.

Tonight is no different.

You’re palming him through his sweatpants, desperate to remove them. Barry’s got you dressed down into your underwear. He pulls your panties to the side at the same time that you slide your hand back inside his boxers. You’re completely awake now. Your touch on his cock is such a tease to him that he moves at Flash speed to remove the rest of his clothes and your underwear.

He jumps back on the bed, hands sliding up your legs so fast that it gives you goosebumps. He lays beside you so that you can both touch each other. You stroke Barry, gently squeezing and running your thumb over his tip. He groans and kisses you as his hand inches towards the apex between your legs.

Barry starts with normal, non-vibrating fingers. His two fingers become slick with your arousal and he begins to tease you, stroking along your entrance and up to your clit. He circles that bundle of nerves so softly, just barely raising your sensitivity.

“Harder,” you keen. “In circles, not up and down,” you instruct him. Barry chuckles and follows your orders. Your hand around his cock tightens slightly out of tension. It’s still not enough. You move your own hips, trying to increase the pressure which Barry applies but he must think he’s so funny teasing you like this.

“You know I know what I’m doing, Babe.”

“Yeah I know! You’re teasing me!” you whimper with a pout. Barry kisses your plump lips. “I want more. I thought you were going to give me more…I need it. I need you,” you whisper. You words are more than enough to spur him on. Like the flip of a switch, Barry pushes two fingers inside you a few times and then he turns on the vibrations. Your back arches instantly, your mouth drops open and your eyes close tight. You release Barry’s dick and instead grab onto the sheets.

Barry just laughs, proud of how quickly he turns you on and brings you to the brink.

“I told you I’d take care of you, Y/N,” he says, a little smug. He slides his fingers out and starts to rub your clit with a vibrating thumb as he scoots down the down to settle his shoulders between your legs. Barry licks a long line up your slit.

“Oh my god, Barr…” you gasp, tossing your head back on the pillow.

“That’s right, babe, just let me take charge and make you feel good,” Barry murmurs before going down for more. The tip of his tongue flicks at your swollen clit.

The pressure is building inside you, making you squirm. Barry’s elbows attempt to pin down your legs. To compensate, your hips jerk up and down, practically riding Barry’s face.

At one point, his mouth and fingers switch it up. His lips latch onto your clit, suckling, and taking your breath away. His fingers vibrate again, using two of them to pump in and out of you. He curls them and with a high intensity vibration, you’re about explode when Barry suddenly stops.

Barry must think that denying you your first orgasm of the night is okay. It’s not.

You grumble and tangle your fingers in Barry’s hair, pulling him back up your body. You’re flushed and scowling at him and Barry just chuckles.

“It’s not funny,” you say, scornfully. You kiss Barry a little too hard out of sexual frustration. “Keep going and don’t stop,” you tell him. Barry pulls away and gets off the bed. He pulls a condom out of the nightstand drawer.

“I’m not one of your interns, Y/N. You can’t just boss me around,” he quips with a playful scowl. You sit up and pull him back onto the bed. “Although I do like your white doctor coat,” Barry struggles to say as he tumbles into bed. You pin him down, straddling his waist; his stiff cock rests on the curve of your ass. “You were pretty sexy giving orders today. Very _dominant._ ”

And that’s the key word. You notice a lustful haze take over his green eyes and he smirks at you while biting his lower lip. Your husband is such a pretty boy sometimes.

Accepting his challenge, you pin his wrists above his head. He holds onto the condom. You’ll be needing it _eventually._

“Bartholomew Allen…if you’re not going to let me sleep then you better have a good reason to keep me up.”

You descend upon him, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Like a good boy, Barry keeps his hands above his head. As much as he loves lavishing your body with his hands and mouth, Barry Allen knows he has a body worth worshipping as well.

You tilt his jaw up, kissing along his chin, tugging on his ear lobe and then kissing his throat with no regard for hickey prevention. You give him at least two and just the sensations of your lips, tongue, and teeth on his skin is enough to have him panting. You pepper his chest and abdomen with small kisses. You even dare to tug at one of his nipples with your teeth. You lick the small bud and then blow cool air on his moist skin. His goosebumps are easily visible.

“Oh my god,” he whispers, his head tilting back into the pillow and chuckling a little bit. You’ve done that to him once or twice in the last few months. He doesn’t seem to _dislike_ it. The way he chuckles suggests he’s happily surprised to find he _does_ like it.

“Be quiet,” you speak curtly. Barry’s mouth snaps shut but his shoulders still shake as he resists laughing. “I’m in charge. I’m going to make you feel good, if you don’t like something tell me to stop. But make no mistake, Barry Allen, you’re going to make me come at least four times before you come tonight. And you only get to come when I tell you. Understand?”

Barry nods and even though he stays quiet, he starts to chew on his lower lip again. You maintain eye contact as you slide your hips down Barry’s waist bringing his cock in front of you. Straddling his thighs, you stroke his cock a few times but not with much pressure, teasing him just like he’d teased you. He rolls his eyes because it’s just not enough.

So you get off of his lap and settle between his legs with your lips mere inches away from his thick and throbbing member. With such a loose grip from you, Barry is able to make his dick twitch up and down, nearly bopping you on the nose.

“Hey, no moving,” you say, lightly slapping the top of his thigh. Barry chuckles. His shoulders shrug; he’s still keeping his arms above his head.

“My bad.”

“Mm-hm…” You scowl at him. You’re tempted to deny Barry your mouth on him now but pleasuring him brings you pleasure too. Knowing that it turns him on to have you looking up at him while your mouth is full, turns you on too.  

You tease him with kitten licks and then wrapping your lips just around the head. You’re on your hands and knees with your legs set apart so that you can begin to pleasure yourself. Your dripping heat is proof that eliciting muffled moans and heaving breaths from your husband is turning you on. The moment that you start to take more of him in, Barry’s hips jolt and he thrusts into your mouth, desperate for more. You put your left hand on his abdomen, right below his bellybutton and press down. You suck as you pull your mouth off of him.

“I said, _don’t move_ ,” you say, licking your lips. Barry sighs.

“But I need more.”

“You _want_ more. You’ll get whatever I decide you deserve.” Barry kicks one of his legs in protest. “Are you pouting?”

“Doctor Allen, I think I have a fever. Please check my thermometer?” Barry jokes, humping the air with his dick waving around as you climb up his body. You can’t suppress your giggles. “What are you doing now?” he asks as you continue to move up.

“I’m shutting you up.” You take a hold of the headboard and straddle his face with your knees on the pillow. Barry chuckles as you lower yourself over his mouth and he lifts his head eagerly. His hands come around to hold onto your ass.

He starts like he always does, with long licks and a probing tongue that dips and curls at your entrance and flicks at you clit. He growls hungrily. His hands on your ass squeeze hard and he even spanks you. You don’t move. You’re making him do all the work because like you said, if you’re in charge than it’s his job to make you come. And you weren’t kidding about the orgasm quota. Four should be easy for Barry though.

You guys didn’t get married just because you’re both smart and make each other laugh; from the beginning the sex between you was electric.

With your clit and entrance being so sensitive, Barry brings to you a climax quickly. If he even tries to pull his mouth back to deny you, you lower yourself over him more so that he can’t stop. When you come, your hips jolt and thrust forward. Your grip tightens on the headboard and your back hunches forward as Barry continues to lap at your juices and pleasure you through your first climax. His tongue vibrates on your clit for a second and you cry out.

“Ohhh, my god, Barr!” you gasp, feeling your climax go to the next level, the coil in your gut tightening and loosening every second. “Yesss,” you hiss. “Good,” you praise him. Barry hums and while the vibration of his lips is distracting, you can tell he’s chuckling. “Another one,” you demand.

“Yes, ma'am,” Barry speaks from between your legs. He slaps your ass and then delves in with a vibrating tongue. But it’s so strong, so fast, that you can’t have his tongue in one place for too long. So you start to rock your hips back and forth. Barry catches on and just keeps his vibrating tongue in one place so that you can properly sit and ride his face.

“Mmm, fuck,” you mutter, biting your lip as you grind on his tongue. You breathe deeply and moan, “Mmm, mmph, ohh, yes, just like that,” you whisper as Barry’s tongue curls and presses inside you. Your abs are burning, tightening as the pressure inside you builds. You’re holding onto the headboard with a tight grip and you tense up. Your elbows lock but you’re still riding his face; the headboard starts to beat against the wall.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Barry’s arms curl over your thighs, holding you in place. But you’re chasing after that high, after that next orgasm and you can’t stop. Your back arches and your grasp on the headboard slips. You ease back, keeping your sex over Barry’s face but you’re leaning back far enough that you can reach for the cock between his legs. You start to stroke and gently tug on him and Barry’s hips thrust up into your hand.

“Mmnph…ohhh-my…mm…god!” Your thighs start to burn and shake until finally the dam breaks and Barry’s fast, vibrating tongue on your swollen clit wrecks you. You’re breathless and your legs are ready to give out on you. Barry moves quickly, at flash speed and carefully, he gets out from under you and lays you on the bed.

He hovers over you and bends down to kiss you. You taste yourself on his lips. Barry brushes his fingertips down your body, circling your nipples and the tops of your thighs before touching you between your legs. Your clit is over-sensitive. You flinch and Barry grins proudly.

“Don’t tell me that you can’t take your own challenge? Is two enough for you? Or do you want more?” Barry teases you, ghosting his lips over yours, his tongue flicks out to lick your upper lip. You’re catching your breath and you give him a small chuckle.

“I gave you a command, Barry.”

Barry gives you a toothless grin that’s so big his eyes squint. He follows with a smirk that says “challenge accepted” and then he holds up the condom. He tears it open with his teeth and slides it on. Barry lays down on his back and urges you to climb on top him.

“You said you’re in charge right? Prove it.” He winks at you while he rests his hands guides you to hover over him. You start to lower yourself onto him. You’re so tight from your previous orgasms that Barry’s length and girth stretching you is right on that edge of pleasure and pain. “Mmmph…fuck…” Barry groans.

He tries to make you move but you stay put. You’re still adjusting to his size; you always need to. You place your hands flat on Barry’s chest. You’re still in control of the pace. Slowly, you start to rise up and down, taking him in as deep as possible.

Barry raises his hips to thrust up and you’re tempted to tell him once again to stop moving but no. Barry is doing what he instinctively knows will please you. And you did say that it was his job to make you come, right?

So you rock your hips back down on him as he thrusts up and the two of you reach a well-rehearsed rhythm. Your eyes drift shut as you ride Barry, succumbing to the pleasure. One of his hands slides up from your hip to caress your breasts. That same hand cups the back of your neck and coaxes you in leaning down to kiss.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Barry murmurs against your lips. “So strong. Graceful. And yes…” he chuckles, “in charge. I love it. I love you,” he whispers as he kisses your temple. You register his words but you can’t say anything back. You’re close again. With Barry’s cock filling you to the hilt and hitting you at just the right angle, you want to come again. Barry reads your body language and jackhammers his hips into you, thrusting at a relentless (but still human speed) pace.

It brings to a muted kind of orgasm. The kind that still makes your whole body shake and makes you curl into Barr’s chest, but it only slightly tempers the edge and desire. You need at least one more.

Barry rolls you over, pinning you to the bed with his own body.

“I’m so close,” he grunts.

“Not until I say you can,” you say on an exhaling breath, still trying to maintain some sort of dominant persona. Barry growls in frustration but restrains himself, thrusting in and out of you at a steady pace.

Watching his body work is truly a spectacle. His shoulders stay broad and stiff, while his biceps flex at the task of hold himself up and in the correct place. And then when he snaps his hips forward–pelvis to pelvis–there are lines at his hip bones and his abs tighten and his breath comes out in a hiss as he tries to control his breathing.

“Godd…yess…” he moans. “Are you close, baby? Close to number four?” he pants. You’re breathless. You can’t speak but you nod. “You want to come? Want me to make you come? I wanna feel you tighten around me. Love the way you look when you come. So fucking perfect…ugh god!” Barry bares his teeth, hisses with each breath, and closes his eyes because they’re stinging with sweat.

Barry can’t take it anymore. His thumb starts to vibrate and you’re a goner the second it touches your clit. You cry out, your back arches off the bed. You suddenly realize that you don’t want to climax alone.

“Ohhh, god, Barry…please…I need you to come with me,” you whisper harshly and you don’t have to tell Barry twice.

“Yes ma’am,” he chuckles. He pounds into you, spilling his seed into the condom as your walls clench around him and milk him for it all.

You hold each other in a fond embrace as you both fall back to earth. Barry is the first one to move, pulling out so that he can dispose of the condom.

“Are you happy that you got to boss me around and got four climaxes out of it?” Barry chuckles. You shake your head.

“I am definitely satisfied…four was enough. I wish you’d let me boss you around all the time,” you giggle, hinting at the obvious (household chores, etc). Barry starts to help you clean up each other’s bodies with a damp cloth. He tilts his head as if thinking about it and puts on a half-smirk.

“I’m too stubborn for that, babe.” He climbs into bed and snuggles your naked body. You’re so exhausted that you’re ready to skip the pajamas and getting under the covers and just fall asleep on the duvet. “You know I like to be in charge too,” he teases. His logic is valid but that’s not going to stop you from taking control again next time.

Except maybe next time, you’ll raise the orgasm quota for you…and Barry.


End file.
